theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is My Idea!
This Is My Idea! is the very first song in the movie. Mostly Derek, Odette, King William, Queen Uberta, and Bromley sing through the whole song, an the chorus is sung by the town people, and/or the servants around them. Film During the film as the song is going along it shows the love/hate relationship between Derek and Odette. It also shows them growing up not wanting to do with one another, everyone around them trying to help them fall in love, and then the two falling in love. As they go from children, teenagers, to adults. But as adults they begin to feel some feeling of each other. Lyrics Young Derek: '''I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box '''Young Odette: He looks conceited Young Derek: What a total bummer Young Odette/Young Derek: If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox Young Derek: So happy you could come Young Odette: '''So happy to be here '''Young Odette/Young Derek: How I'd like to run Young Odette: This is not my idea Young Derek: This isn't my idea Young Odette/Young Derek: Of fun Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks Queen Uberta: My dear King William, that's my point precisely King William: It's such good parenting Queen Uberta: And Politics. So happy we agree King William: I think we've got a deal Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch King William: This is my idea Queen Uberta: This is my idea William/Uberta: Of a match Queen Uberta: And such fun King William: '''Good heavens child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Derek waiting '''Pre Teen Odette: '''I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father I get seasick '''Queen Uberta: She soon will be arriving, is that respect you're showing? Pre Teen Derek: You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick King William: One day Prince Derek will be her intended Queen Uberta: '''Splendid '''Pre Teen Derek: We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her Pre Teen Odette: Hey fellas wait up Pre Teen Bromley: Quick, put on some speed Pre Teen Derek: When picking teams Pre Teen Bromley: '''Or friends '''Pre Teen Derek: I'd never choose her Pre Teen Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read Pre Teen Odette: '''This really isn't fair '''Pre Teen Derek/Pre Teen Bromley: We really couldn't care Pre Teen Odette: Boys it's all or none Pre Teen Odette: '''This is not my idea '''Pre Teen Derek/Pre Teen Bromley: '''This isn't my idea '''Pre Teen Odette/Pre Teen Derek/Pre Teen Bromley: '''Of fun '''Chorus: '''Long before they met Derek and Odette were destined to be wedded. However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree. Was that they very thought of summertime was dreaded. '''Teen Derek: '''She tries to talk me into playing dress up. She's always flirting with the castle guards '''Teen Bromley: I think you really sort of like her 'fess up Teen Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards Teen Derek: 4 sevens and a 10 Teen Odette: '''I think I've won again '''Teen Derek/Teen Bromley: Every time she's won Teen Odette: '''This is my idea '''Teen Derek/Teen Bromley: This isn't my idea Teen Odette/Teen Derek/Teen Bromley: Of fun Chours: We need a Royal Wedding, I'd love to be invited. At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes. The daythese two will marry, two lands will be united. And with some luck their marraige will result in lower taxes. King William: '''What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? '''Queen Uberta: '''Urge her! '''Odette/Derek: For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September Derek: '''All their pushing and annoying hints '''Odette: '''I've got bruises with their fingerpints '''Derek: '''I can do much better, I am sure '''Odette: He's so immature Odette: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone Derek: She started out as such an ugly duckling, And somehow suddenly became a swan Odette: '''So happy to be here '''Derek: Till now, I've never knew Odette/Derek: '''It is you I've been dreaming of '''Derek: '''This is my idea '''Odette: This is my idea Chorus: What a good idea, it's such a charming, and romantic notion Chorus: This is my idea ( This is my idea) Chorus: Such a good idea ( Such a good idea) Chorus: 'What a good idea, such a power and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of love'' '''Odette: '''This is my idea '''Derek: '''This is my idea '''Odette/Derek: This is my idea of Chorus: Love Trivia The melody is similar to "Belle", a song from Beauty and the Beast. Category:Songs